Landon Ricketts
is a Major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, an Undead version of is a Multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Zombies' section of the Outfitter. Background Landon Ricketts was a famous gunslinger during the height of the Old West, and stories of his adventures and fights were commonplace during John Marston's childhood. He appeared in many gunfights including one where he killed the Butcher Brothers in 1896 and the infamous "Blackwater Massacre" of 1899. Sometime after a gunfight in eastern California in 1902, Ricketts moved to Chuparosa for a more "quiet" lifestyle, where he serves the people as an unofficial lawman. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' John Marston meets Landon Ricketts in Chuparosa after he witnesses Marston killing three bandits who try to rob him. He gives him a Schofield Revolver to replace his less powerful Cattleman Revolver, and then he teaches him the third level of Dead-Eye by targeting glass bottles followed by shooting numerous birds in mid-flight. Marston then shows his newly taught skills accompanying Ricketts in retrieving a wagon stolen from the bank by bandits and rescuing a taken hostage. John Marston meets Landon Ricketts later discussing with a few locals about the whereabouts of Javier Escuella, although they are not certain if the Escuella they are talking about is Javier or not. Marston and Ricketts then go on a mission to retrieve Emilio's sister Luisa Fortuna from the government jail. They are able to get past the guards with the help of Carlos, a butcher in El Matadero, who distracts them so Marston and Ricketts can enter. The pair of gunslingers shoot their way towards Luisa's cell. Ricketts rigs the locked door with Dynamite while Marston keeps watch. The two find Luisa barely alive in her cell. Ricketts carries Luisa as he and Marston shoot their way out. They escape on horseback only to be pursued by more Mexican soldiers which are quickly taken care of. They then regroup with Carlos who takes Luisa for medical attention. Marston meets Ricketts again at the bar in Chuparosa where he is playing Poker with Andreas Müller, a German silver prospector and two other Mexican men, Manolo Santander and The Stranger. Ricketts invites Marston to join them. After a couple of rounds, Muller accuses Marston of cheating to which he declines. Muller gets angry and stands up to pull out his gun which all the other four do the same. Muller challenges Marston to a Duel, which he accepts. While walking to the Duelling point, Ricketts gives Marston a few tips on Duels. Marston successfully kills Muller and then he and Ricketts share a drink using Muller's money. A few moments later, they are interrupted by The Stranger who is threatening to slit a girl’s throat with a Knife. Ricketts says to be careful as he knows her but Marston manages to shoot The Stranger without harming the girl. Four accomplices arrive who start shooting at Ricketts and Marston; the two of them prevail and part ways. The two meet once again in the bar in Chuparosa, Marston asks him if he has any further information on Javier Escuella but Ricketts has none. Marston tells him his history of the gang he used to run in, they share a few drinks as they discuss their lives. Luisa enters the bar pleading for their help as innocent people are being sentenced to death on Colonel Allende's orders without trial - merely for having an opinion. Ricketts and Marston ambush the convoy of wagons holding the prisoners. They each take control of a wagon, killing the Mexican soldiers who try stopping them. They reach the borderline to America where they are safe from the army and the prisoners are released. Marston and Ricketts say their farewells as John needs to get back on track with finding Javier Escuella. They never meet again. Epilogue In the final issue of the Blackwater Ledger, it is revealed that Landon Ricketts passed away quietly in his sleep, a week before the events of "Remember My Family". The paper stated that with his passing, another piece of the Old West was lost. ''Undead Nightmare'' Ricketts is now living in Casa Madrugada, apparently single-handedly defending the town from the Undead hordes, making it a permanent Safe Zone. He will ask you to get some Undead Bait and some Dynamite for him, which he combines to make Boom Bait, which lures zombies over, then explodes. Landon Ricketts can be killed in the Undead Nightmare DLC. After completion of his mission in Casa Madrugada where he made Boom Bait for you, you see Ricketts sitting on a chair. If you shoot a bottle near him he will attack you. Then you can kill him, and the story won't be affected at all. Like Amos in the main game, he can survive a shot to the face with a Cattleman Revolver. Sometime during Undead Nightmare, you can find Zombie Ricketts as a Bolter in New Austin. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' *"The Gunslinger's Tragedy" *"Landon Ricketts Rides Again" *"Lucky in Love" *"The Mexican Wagon Train" ''Undead Nightmare'' *"Biographies and Lies" Trivia *Landon Ricketts' first name may have been inspired by the name of his voice actor's father, as he was named Lando. *At one point, he was married. This is clear when he states "Thank God my wife died." in the mission "Lucky in Love". *Soon after the quote above, if the player looks under the table when the shot widens as Marston sits down, on Ricketts' right thigh is what seems to be a playing card. Either this is a contraption for keeping an extra card for cheating, or simply a constant glitch in the cinematic. It is most likely a secret card since moments before, Ricketts is seen to be winning a lot of chips and later states he has already beaten Muller. Another reason it could be deliberate is because when Marston cheats (while wearing the Elegant Suit), he briefly puts both hands under the table when switching cards. *On Xbox-Live Marketplace and the PSN Store, Landon is shown as a promo for 'Legends and Killers Pack' although he is not in it. *John mentions that Landon was and is the fastest draw in the West. *Despite usually using a Schofield Revolver, he has been reported to use a Cattleman Revolver and a Mauser Pistol during the in-game missions. *On a newswire post Rockstar had this to say "Regarding Landon – well there is bad news and good news… the bad news is that he isn’t in this set of playable characters from the Liars and Cheats Pack. The good news is you have not seen the last of him. Let’s just say he’s been rather busy dealing with some surprising phenomena. More info soon. " This could be hinting an appearance in the Undead Nightmare DLC. A zombie in the background of the upcoming pack appears to be him, without his cap, so the chances are very high. This is confirmed in multiplayer as Zombie Ricketts is one of the characters in the Outfitter. He seems fine in single player though. *A new version of him depicted as a zombie is a playable character through Undead Nightmare's multiplayer. *Landon Ricketts can be killed in the Undead Nightmare expansion. *His name may be a reference to two players on the soccer team LA Galaxy, striker Landon Donovan and goalie Donovan Ricketts. Galaxy is the closest Major League Soccer team to San Diego, where the game was developed. *Landon Ricketts can be found as a Bolter during singleplayer in Undead Nightmare. The player does not need 100% to encounter Zombie Ricketts. He can be encountered in Singleplayer and in Undead Overrun. *It is possible that Landon somehow knows that John didn't kill Dutch because if you shoot at him in the Undead Nightmare, he will draw his gun and yell "You couldn't even kill Van Der Linde!". *In Undead Nightmare he mentions a man in Chicago was writing a biography on him, and a man in Pittsburgh painted his portait. *The fact that Ricketts is a Bolter in Undead Nightmare is likely a reference to his apparent quick draw skills. *Sometimes the game may glitch and Landon Ricketts will use a High Power Pistol in some missions. Quotes '}} '}} '}} '}} '}} '}} '}} '}} Gallery File:Landon_Ricketts_Wallpaper.jpg Landon Ricketts.jpg|Landon Ricketts reddeadredemption_undead_ricketts_1024x768.jpg|Zombie Ricketts' artwork DSC00052.jpg|Zombie Ricketts found in Single Player Undead Nightmare 39471_108280849227361_100001363399267_60517_6339212_n.jpg 38635_108640555858057_100001363399267_62254_117801_n.jpg 39793_110909028964543_100001363399267_72229_4180847_n.jpg 38436_103884266333686_100001363399267_27393_4873187_n.jpg File:Rdr_ricketts_in_chuparosa.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy33.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy37.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy40.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy44.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy51.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy54.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy56.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy62.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love03.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love08.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love12.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love21.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love24.jpg File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_undead_nightmare02.jpg Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Gamblers